Better than You
by Tarlyn
Summary: Alec is a Quidditch player and Amy is a cheerleader with spunk, wits, and an amazing personality. Both Slytherins, they're going to have to survive love, life, and deaths, but with a cruel twist. My take on young Alecto and Amycus Carrow.


We smirked to each other, my brother and I. He was decked out in his typical Quidditch uniform and I in my cheer uniform.

"You look good," he said. I grinned back.

"Ditto."

"Ready to crush some Gryffindor crybabies?"

"You bet!"

Who were we, you ask? Alec and Amy Carrow of Slytherin House, Hogwarts, of course. Alec's Quidditch captain and I am the cheer co-captain. Not only that, but we were the two most adored people in our entire house including popularity king and queen Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black. That's saying something.

"We are _so_ going to win," said the chirpy voice of one of my best friends, Narcissa or as I like to call her, Cissy. I grinned.

"Of course we are! We are the BEST!" We both jumped up and did an impromptu cheer. Cissy's the co-captain alongside me. Lucius walked by and she smiled flirtatiously at him, fluttering her eyes and giving him a sweet little wave.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on Lucius Malfoy," teased Rastaban Lestrange, my other best friend. Cissy didn't even blush.

"What's you point?"

"You're crushing on the most popular guy in our house. Third most popular guy, right after those Gryffindor trouble makers," he added. "Pretty much everyone wants a piece of him which makes you just like the rest of those fan girls."

"And your brother has been in love with my sister but do I say anything about it?" Rastaban gawked.

"He wouldn't…"

"Yes he would. And he also knows about your crush on–"

"Don't say it!" I looked at them, confused.

"Huh? Who does Rastaban have a crush on? Why don't I know this?"

"No one," Rastaban said quickly. "The two of you have to get going or else you're going to be late." He sort of shoved us out onto the field. I rolled my eyes and Cissy and I went to stand with the other people in the Slytherin cheer squad.

"Group huddle," I announced. All of our cheerleaders gathered together, as far away from the scornful Gryffindors as possible. They shot us dirty looks and we shot even dirtier ones back. Yeah, we fight dirty.

"So," said Cissy. "We know what we're going to do, right? We have to cheer as loud as possible. We have to STAND OUT. Every time we score a point, we cheer. Every time the other team gets a point, we boo. And we have to get EVERYONE in on it. When we cheer, we want the entire crowd to cheer. When we boo, we want the entire crowd to boo. Got that?" The girls nodded in understanding.

"Quick; let's go over the cheers," I said. "Before the game starts." The girls grinned in near sync and softly whispered,

"_Slytherin's as sly as a snake!  
But the best team we do make!  
We can score and scream and shout!  
All you can do is cry and pout!  
We will end up fa-mous!  
And there's no way you can top us!  
When our score goes all the way up,  
We're gonna win the house cup!  
We'll stand up really tall!  
'Cause we're gonna win it all!  
So everybody scream!  
For the best team!  
Go, Slytherin!"_

"Just like that, girls, only, like fifty times louder, okay?" said Cissy, grinning. Actually, we were all grinning. Some of us we bouncing up and down in our green and silver boots which matched the grass a lot better than the Gryffindor's red and gold ones. "Now how about the next one?"

"_We can shoot, we can score!  
We'll make you love us even more!  
We're going to be at the top!  
And you can't make us stop!  
So let's all yell and cheer!  
For all of you to hear!  
Slytherins, let's fight, fight!  
We're stars that shine so bright, bright!  
And when the going gets rough and tough,  
We know we're Slytherin's and we have the stuff!  
For the cup!_"

"Great," I said, smiling. "Now let's get out there and out-cheer those Gryffindor!"

"Woo!" We all waved our pompons in the air and cheering before spreading out across our side of the field.

"And so we begin our first annual Quidditch match, Gryffindor against Slytherin!" said the announcer, a Hufflepuff. I made a face; Hufflepuff's are really annoying. "And here are our players of Gryffindor!" We just more or less tuned out, trying our best to make ourselves seem too good to pay attention to the people of Gryffindor. "And here are the Slytherins! Team Captain Alec Carrow, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, Brook Yaxley, Antoine Dolohov, Cygnus Crabbe, and Henry Goyle!" We yelled and screamed and cheered as loud as possible and then the game began.

Slytherin scored first and we cheered loud enough to be heard over the din of the crowd. _"We can shoot! We can score! We'll make you love us ever more!"_ My brother pumped his fist in the air in victory. He spared a glance at me and I grinned up at him. A Gryffindor took hold of the Quaffle and sped over to Yaxley, who nimbly caught it and threw it at Alec. Alec then passed it to Lucius who passed it to Antoine who scored the second point of the game. We screamed and shouted with joy and energy. Pretty much all the Slytherins and some people from other houses cheered. Enthusiasm is contagious.

"Let's do a pyramid," Cissy shouted to us. "Amy on top, as usual." They arranged themselves into little pyramids that joined together. I climbed onto of them and smiled, waving my pompons in the air and screaming when my brother made another goal.

"Okay. Drop!" I shouted to them. And we slowly fell apart with the grace and ease that only Slytherins have. Then we got back up, smiled, no, beamed, and then cheered out hearts out. We won, as was to be expected, and went into the locker room. Some of the girls, like Beverly and April, didn't bother changing but stood outside the locker room, checking out cute boys like Lucius Malfoy. Others, like Cissy and I, just changed out of our uniforms and back into our school clothes. Alec met us outside the locker room.

"That was some insane cheering you did," he said, high fiving Cissy and hugging me. "I swear, if the crowd hadn't made me go deaf, you guys would have."

"Aw, you're just saying that to make us feel good," I teased.

"No, really. Not to mention the minor heart attack I had when I saw you about ten feet up in the air on top of a bunch of other skinny little girls who didn't look like they could carry a textbook, much less support you while you waved around your pompons."

"They're stronger than they look," Cissy said mildly. "And you guys were great too. I mean, you won 310 to 170? Epic." I nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"It was amazing, Alec!"

"Well, don't just congratulate me; congratulate the whole team. I couldn't do it without them."

"Now that's just like slathering nacho cheese onto mozzarella sticks, Alec," I said. "Extremely cheesy." Cissy made a face.

"Ew…that's like extreme calorie overload!" she complained.

"Missy Cissy, we're Quidditch players," said Alec. "We need all the calories we can get. Speaking of which, party in the common room tonight. We're getting stuff from the house elves. It's going to be around seven thirty, okay?"

"Yes."

"Great. See you there! Bye Cissy! Bye Amy!" And he ran off to do whatever he wanted or needed to do.

"Say," I said after he had left, "I haven't seen Rastaban since he told us to get out on the field."

"He was watching us; you were too busy to notice," she explained and then smirked. "Or rather, he was animatedly watching you and ignoring everything else."

"And you too," I added. "He's your friend too." She snorted.

"Not in the way he's your friend."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. She smiled in a sort of unconvincing innocence.

"Nothing…"

"Uh huh. Oh really."

"Yes."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Beverly. She and April were looking at us strangely.

"Thinking up new cheers," I said brightly. They shrugged and went on their way after a quick round of 'you did great' and 'you were amazing' and a bunch of other ego inflating complements.

"We should go to dinner too," said Cissy. I nodded, noticing then just how hungry I was.

"Sounds good." We made it to the Great Hall in a matter of minutes. "I wonder if they have coffee…"

"Amy Carrow, they never have coffee at dinner! Too much caffeine and coffee's for breakfast anyways!"

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, there's Rastaban!" I ran over, grinning like crazy. He smiled and got up to hug me. "Hey."

"You were amazing out there," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Rastaban."

"Any day, Amy."

"So, Rastaban," said Cissy as she slid into the seat across from us. "What did you think? Too simple? Too complicated? Too dull? Too flashy?"

"Cissy, it was great the way it was," he said patiently. Ever since Cissy and I were made cheer captain, she's pestered him about what we really were like after each match.

"You'd tell us if we weren't, right?" she asked tersely.

"Yes, I would. Now relax; the Gryffindor cheerleaders were nowhere near as good as you."

"How would you know?" Cissy muttered. "I'll bet that you were too busy staring at Amy to know." Rastaban blushed red.

"Shut up, Cissy." I just stared at them blankly.

"Uh, is it okay that I have no idea what you're talking about?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Good. Because I don't have any idea what your talking about."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"No."

"No."

"That's mean."

"Too bad," said Cissy.

"I'm sorry," said Rastaban. I rolled my eyes and just ate whatever food I could. Being a cheerleader required a lot of food if you're an enthusiastic Slytherin.

**Such a random story! This will most likely be snoozing away longer than the rest of the stories. As soon as I finish those, I'll start working on this more. I just what to know what you guys think of this.**


End file.
